There She Goes
by savedprincess85
Summary: Rory goes after Jess after having nightmares. Future Fanfic. Post finale. Please R&R. Also-tell me if I need more detail please-I think I'm to concise for my own good.
1. Waking up to leave

**I do not own anything Gilmore Girls!**

"Jess" Rory screamed in her sleep.

"Rory, honey, wake up" Lorelai shook her daughter to wake her from the nightmare. "Rory, Rory!"

"Mom, he was running away, and I was trying to catch him, but he wouldn't listen, and I just had to …"Rory looked at her mom.

"Had to what? Tell him you love him? I know. I know" Lorelai pulled her daughter to her side and petted her hair. "Rory, you need to let him go. He is not coming back. He is happy where he is."

"No mom, I need to find him and tell him. He can't be happy because we are supposed to be together. We are supposed to be travelling the world together." Rory looked at her mom, hoping to see understanding.

"Do you know where he is?" Lore asked.

"No, but Luke does know. He will tell me. I will go see him today. I have to have sleep. I can't keep waking up with these nightmares of him running from me. I have to tell him! I have to mom! Can you understand that? Can you please let me do this?" Rory got up and started getting dressed.

"Rory, honey, I know you need to do this, but look at the time…its only 2am. Even Luke is not up this early. Go back to sleep and wake up at 6 or 7 or later and go find Jess. I want to go back to sleep as well, but I won't be able to because you will be out searching for the love of your life." Lore said in a very reasonable tone.

"Mom, you can go back to bed," Rory said reaching for a book on her night stand," I'm gonna read a little before I go back to sleep."

"Ok, let me know if you need anything." Lorelai said and left the room.

"Luke!" Rory yelled as soon as she entered Luke's diner. "Luke where is Jess? I need to know."

"Rory, Umm…I…Umm…"Luke said as he looked behind Rory to her mother. "What's this about?" He asked Lorelai.

"Rory needs to find Jess. Tell her where he is please so I can sleep at night!" Lorelai spoke in a dramatic voice.

"Rory, I have his address but are you sure you want to find him? He did leave you after all." Luke said as he dug in a drawer behind the counter looking for the paper with Jess' address on it.

"Yes, I'm sure. I have to tell him how I feel. I have too. Or mom will never get a full night's sleep again." Rory said with conviction.

"Yes, Luke, please give it to her, for my sanity, and for her heart to heal." Lorelai said sitting at the bar. "Oh and I need a coffee please, and a muffin, and a donut-one with sprinkles."

"I second that request, without the donut. Just a coffee muffin for me." Rory said as she sat at the bar.

"You two are very demanding this morning…" Luke said grumbling under his voice, while smiling to himself, happy to help Lorelai in anyway.

He turned around, setting the two coffees, muffins and donut in front of them. "Here Rory, this is the most current address I have for Jess. Its in Phily. How are you getting there?"

"Thanks Luke, I'm taking the Jeep. Mom is borrowing a car from the inn. Mom, I will see you soon and I will call you as soon as I get there. Wish me luck!" Rory said grabbing the coffee, muffin, and paper and ran out the door.

"There goes my little girl, running off to get the man she loves…"Lorelai looked at her wispily.

"At least she knows what she wants and is going after it." Luke said nodding at Lorelai.


	2. Finding him, Telling him

Rory didn't have a real plan other than throwing herself at Jess' feet and telling him she loves him. She was scared as she drove to Phily that he would not accept her at all. As she drove, she tried to think of the best way to tell him but simply saying it was all she could come up with. The worst that could happen is Jess running away again, and this time she would follow him to the ends of the earth.

Entering Philadelphia, Rory started to shake, "I need coffee," she said to herself. She saw a small coffee shop up the street and decided to stop there. "Coffee will calm me down. Maybe it will help me think of a way to tell him."

As she walked into the coffee shop she looked around and noticed it had a small bookstore attached. She ordered her coffee and decided to walk the aisles of the bookstore. It was very cozy and snug in this part of the store. Head cocked at an angle to read the titles, she noticed all the books were eccentric or classical-non were contemporary. This made her smile. The books reminded her so much of Jess.

She felt a tap on her shoulder and she turned around to see none other than Jess Mariano!

"Hi"

"Hi"

"Umm…"

"What are you doing in Phily?" Jess asked after a pause.

"Well, I came to find you. I have something I need to tell you. But it is hard for me to say." Rory said quickly.

"Are you here for work? On the campaign trail? I thought you wouldn't have a lot of time to 'look' for people. You would be busy with politicians and such." Jess said looking at her quizzically.

"Actually no, I left after a few months. I got a job offer to work in Hartford for the paper and I am also working at Andrew's bookstore part-time. I missed my mom to much. I couldn't stand being away. And the Hartford Gazette will help me get really started as a journalist so I can go on to bigger things." Rory said in explanation.

"Oh, is that what you wanted to tell me?" Jess asked.

"No, actually I came to tell you something more important and more difficult than that. Jess, I'm sorry for hurting you. I'm sorry for everything. I'm sorry. And Jess, that day in January in Stars Hollow, when you came back for your car…you told me something very important to you. Then you left. Then at Truncheon when we, well when we parted, I didn't know if you would ever want to see me again. But I had to see you. I have to tell you. But you have to promise not to run away-Promise Jess." Rory said.

"Rory if you are about to say what I think you are going to say, I don't know what will happen. I can't promise anything. I don't know Rory. I almost don't want to hear anything." Jess said sadly.

"But Jess, I love you. I love you more than anything. I can't sleep at night because I have nightmares of you running away from me and I can never find you. I can't sleep because I am thinking of you. My heart belongs to you, whether you want it or not." Rory said quickly, hopefully.

Jess just looked at her, looked at the bookshelf they were standing in front of, then looked back at her, into her eyes. "Tell me one thing, just one, when did you figure out you loved me?"

"I figured it out in the beginning, middle and end. You are the air I breathe, Jess, you help me to live. You put me back on track when no one else could. I have loved you and didn't know it." Rory said.

Jess nodded his head and grabbed her hand. "Follow me."

Rory followed Jess out of the bookstore, into the alley and down to the back of the building.

"Rory, you have to know something now. Something that will change everything! Rory, I love you! I love you more than books, more than music, more than anything. I love you! I don't want to ever be away from you for the rest of my life." And with that he grabbed her head and brought his mouth to hers in a kiss that made the world spin for both of them.

Stepping back, Rory looked at Jess, "Well it looks like I have to call my mom."

"Why?"

"Because I will be staying longer than a few hours in Phily. We have to figure out what to do…where we are going live. Are we going to get married? I would prefer that. I don't want to be separated from you for a second but we need to do this right. I've messed up to much in the past." Rory said in explanation.

"Oh, well, we can figure that out in a minute. Right now I just want to look at you and do this…" Jess said quietly as he kissed her softly and held her close.


	3. Author's Note

Here is a question for all you out there: should I keep writing for this story, or start a new one?

I need an idea for a plot if I write a new story-something that we have not seen before, or very often with Jess and Rory. Please let me know what you think. Its up to you!


End file.
